The Royal Digi Knight!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Naruto was abandoned by his family for stupid stuff but will be let back in. He has all armor's and powers of six Royal knights. NarutoxYandere!Yugao. up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was fighting against Baku when he started getting flashes of his ex-family kicking him out and his sisters being smug and it made him _PISSED_! So pissed that he started leaking a white energy shocking his ex-family and team then a white cape and armor appeared on him with a helmet with a horn appeared on his head then two different armor's appeared on his arms the right was blue and had a wolf head for a hand with a cannon in it's mouth while the left one was orange with a three horned dino head for a hand with a blade in it's mouth.

He stood their and said "I have temporarily taken control of our chosen one so he cannot harm you _Namikaze's_ you disgrace everything me and the Royal Knights worked for and for you to simply be stupid enough to think their are two children of prophecy's is foolish and ignorant plus their is only ONE Child of prophecy and you're looking at him! Now while I still have control let me show you the power of the first Royal Knight!"

With that he charged forward while Kushina had recorded everything and was in shock that the boy she and her family banished from their clan was in fact the true saviour of the world as was Minato and the Twin girls.

He Lifted the Cannon and charged up and attack and yelled "Terra Howl!" And a giant reddish blue ball formed in front of the barrel and he fired it destroying every ice mirror and knocking out Haku. He turned and blocked a slash From Zabuza and started using sword techniques he slid his blade upwards making his opponent's blade fly out of his hands then he spun around and sliced straight through Zabuza's waist bisecting him.

Once Zabuza died their was a clapping sound and soon the mist went down to reveal a midget and an army of thugs.

The midget started talking "Kill everyone but take the women." That one line made The warrior in control of Naruto flare his power to the point that half of the thugs exploded then he said "If you want them you'll have to go through ME! By the way I didn't say it earlier but my name is Omegamon." Then he put his weird hands together and formed a small orange ball of fire that when he lifted it behind his head it grew huge like a miniature planet and he threw it at the thugs while yelling "Terra Force!" And destroyed the rest of the bandits then he formed a blue glow in his mouth and launched a blue beam while yelling "Howling Blaster!" And the beam froze Gato and Omegamon grabbed him and sat him down in the town square.

Meanwhile he found a distortion in the air and grabbed it revealing a man with a Venus fly trap on his neck and made a prison of energy that hurt him continuously.

Kushina and the twins asked who he was and he replied "I am the first of the royal knights several of us turned bad and are not here."

Kushina asked "How many of you are there?" He hmmed in thought then said "There is me the Omega then their is my friend/rival Alphamon,Then there is ImperialDramonPalidinMode and together we are the three leaders of the knights. Then there is GallentMon who actually looks the most like a Knight he has a second form called Chaosgallentmon were he turns blue and silver. Then there is our resident battle maniac BlackWarGreyMon. Then there is my number one subordinate Magnamon who wears gold armor. GallentMon is Alphamon's subordinate. And then their is UlforceVeeDramon perhaps the one who Naruto will befriend the most. He is ImperialDramonPalidinMode's subordinate."

They were all shocked that there were so many knights but Kushina asked angrily "What did you mean that the twins aren't the true saviours of the world?" He sighed and said"Simple you remember the time when the girls were in pain from the seal?" She nodded and he kept talking "That's because back in the land of technology we existed as digital monsters but a prophecy came and told us Royal Knights that there will be one BOY who will inherit the will and spirit of all our tamers so we waited patiently for him until you're son was born but we needed you to kick him out so he could truly prosper and when we had the chance we took it and first destroyed the soul of the kyuubi and in effect made it's energy rather useless." She was shaking with anger "So you are the cause of my Baby boy being kicked out?! Why!?" He sighed and explained that only a Royal Knight could survive what Naruto went through especially the Beatings, Shunned, Rape,And digging through trash for food oh and keep a close eye on you're female anbu one of them has staked a claim on him well times up be grateful that I have permanently erased his hatefulness of you but he will remember every bad things that happened to him as a result I'm sorry." Then the armor disappeared making Naruto fall to his knee's crying and Kushina to hug him tightly whispering sweet nothings in his ear making him go to sleep.

Kushina carried him back to the village while his teammates were sad.

She entered the office and Minato had every Female Anbu in his office and was asking which one had claimed his son and soon one hand belonging to Yugao shot up and Minato asked why she said "Because He Belongs to me and me alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was sleeping soundly when someone opened his window quietly and swiftly the person then walked to him and whispered 'You Belong to ma and only me Naruto so I leave you with a gift my doll." She opened her mouth revealing fangs that had a small energy on them and bit down on his neck giving him her version of the curse seal The Swordsman Seal and the energy formed a ball with chains connecting to three katana's. She smiled at his sleeping face with the perfect mixture of lust and love and held up a finger and put a small amount of chakra into it and ripped his shirt off and burned her name on his chest and back then she carver 'Property of Yugao Uzuki' on his DIck and ass and right cheek on his face.

She smirked at her possession and whispered as she left 'Minato-baka may want him back into his family but soon my dear . !' And she left remembering what happened after she claimed him as hers.

FLASHBACK

Minato said "You are to be banned from seeing my son ever again Yugao."

She glared angrily and harshly said "I was the one who secretly took care of him. I fed him,bathed,and cared for him he is MINE! I WILL DO WHAT I HAVE TO TO KEEP HIM AS MINE! but don't worry after tonight I will leave but sooner or later he will be mine permanently."

Then she Teleported somewhere.

FLASHBACK OVER!

Naruto woke up and walked to his bathroom and once he looked in the mirror he Screamed. Loud.

Soon Kushina showed up and was horrified to find him on the floor rocking back and forth crying she gently picked him up and Shunshin'd to the hokage office with him in her arms asleep.

She looked at Minato and ignored Jiraiya and said "She did something to him." He turned serious and said "Let me see." She gently sat him down on the floor and once Minato seen his body and neck he started destroying things in a rage that that bitch had literary marked him as hers.

When he calmed down he started explaining everything to Jirayia who was shocked that the toads were wrong and when Naruto woke up they asked him to summon the white armor but when he tried he summoned bright gold armor instead and his eyes turned red and in a deep voice said "Sorry but the armor of Omegamon is currently to powerful actually the only armor he can use is mine and GallentMon's. I will tell you my abilities." He told them his abilities and they were shocked and asked Naruto once Magnamon relinquished control if he wanted to show them his abilities but only after they welcomed him back to the family.

They appeared at the academy and immediately Naruka And Natsumi squealed and glomped Naruto (Armor dispelled) who was blushing but shook it and them off much to their irritation.

After politely answering questions he and his team entered the chunin exams aced the first and second test and now was in the preliminaries fighting Kiba who was still upset that the dead last is trying to be an alpha so he rushed in ignoring the glowing light until he had to stop and hold his eyes while everyone had seen his scars and were sad for him but were shocked when silver and red armor appeared on him then a lance formed on his right arm and shield on the other.

He stood tall and had an alpha like aura so much that Tsume was drooling at him.

He lifted his head to reveal big green eyes and then he disappeared and soon Akamaru was sent flying due to a shield bash

Meanwhile up in the kage box Minato was proud of his son to have gotten stronger that him

While Orochimaru was Cursing the Namikaze family name for being ridiculously strong.

In the stands somewhere

Yugao licked her lips and thought ;soon my darling soon;

Back in the field

Naruto was beating the shit out of Kiba and was called the winner due to K.O.

He walked to the stands as his armor dispersed into particles.

1 Month later

He showed up on the field as a golden bolt of energy then he walked forward and ignored everything Neji was saying and once the proctor said go he immediately formed Magnamon's armor on him and blurred out of view and reappeared in the air hovering catch Neji off guard then Naruto sped downwards and flipped and axe kicked Neji in his neck making him go flying then Naruto flew after him and started punching left and right until he did an uppercut and once neji was in midair he jumped and spin kicked him in his chest making him go flying and not get up.

Naruto once Sasuke was disqualified for being late and Naruto was fighting Gaara when his swordsman seal acted up and spread sword symbols everywhere on him until a black and yellow armor with huge claws formed on him he put the claws together and formed a small black ball and lifted it behind his head causing it to grow very big and he threw it while yelling "TERRA DESTROYER!" And when it hit Gaara nothing was left at all causing many to grow fearful but one woman was even more set on claiming him as hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was in a dream where he had ramen raining down around him but soon there was dark female voice "Soon my little toy you will be _**MINE**_!" That woke him up breathing heavy and caused his sisters to barge in worried but he calmed them down and ignored the tiny female voice in the corner of his mind say "You will be mind whether you want to or not. Soon my Love soon."

Naruto was staring dumbfounded at jirayia and yelled "You want me to go with you to track down Tsunade to bring her back?!"

He nodded making Naruto go "Ok."

Then they left for Tsunade.

Naruto was staring at Itachi with a good mixture of worry and said "You do know that the kyuubi and the ichibi are permanently dead right? They cannot come back at all."

Itachi was shocked as was Kisame but both leaders of Akatsuki were frothing in rage.

Naruto calmy stared at them as blue and silver armor formed on him and he stoically grabbed both their hands so fast that every member of Akatsuki was fearful of him then he *SNAP!CRACK!* broke both their hands then he formed a shield and lance Knocked out Itachi with a shield bash and killed Kisame with his lance by Piercing his chest.

Once they sent Itachi off for investigation they managed to track down Tsunade and her Apprentice Shizune.

After a brief discussion with them Naruto was fighting Tsunade and formed his BlackWarGreyMon armor on him and immediately swatted her hand away and scratched her face deeply then he made a 5% Terra destroyer and knocked her out.

After she woke up and asked him why he was so strong he answered "I'm strong because of determination to protect my precocious people." And walked off leaving her stunned.

He was fighting Kabuto when he sighed "Fuck it." And formed Magnamon's armor and formed a golden ball of energy And shouted "Shining Cannon!" And Kabuto was nothing but ashes scaring Orochimaru enough to try and retreat but Naruto appeared behind him with some type of blue,silver,and gold armor(UlforceVeeDramon) and had two green energy blades on his arms and dashed quickly behind Orochimaru while yelling "Ultimate Slash!" And suddenly Orochimaru became small blocks of flesh.

Meanwhile Yugao was training with two evil beings DarkknightMon and the reibi and was thinking 'Soon my Darling soon!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4

Naruto was running towards Sasuke who was standing on the statue of madara and he was suddenly engulfed in a white light as golden and white armor formed on him and he just grabbed the sword and ran it through sasuke while saying"You're not that special." And killed him. But suddenly a female hand knocked him out and the person giggled at her chance and drug him away.

Naruto woke up chained to a bed in a very spartan room that had only a rusted door that soon opened and Yugao poked her head out and said "Well hello my prize!" And he started thrashing around desperately but she shot forward and held him down while she grinded him and she leaned down and licked his cheek and she swiftly ripped his clothes off and put a cock ring on him and put remote vibrators on it as well and on his nipples making him thras even more and she left him like that for a few days.

When she came back he looked broken his hair was sweaty,his eyes were blank and dark,his dick was angrily red and oozing pre cum but once she took off the vibrators she hovered over his dick and immediately sat down and started riding him making him moan lifelessly as he was broken by this insane woman after she was done she took off his cock ring and he immediately exploded into her making her smile.

After that night.

He hunted down every member of Akatsuki and killed them ushering a new era of peace.


End file.
